One of the problems encountered with prior spur gear trains operating under load under conditions wherein high radial forces were encountered resulted from shaft deflections and deformations of the housings carrying the gear trains. Such deformations caused malfunctions at tooth engagement due to mutual offset or interference of teeth and produced excessive wear, reduced torque transmission and power loss.
In order to avoid such interference and malfunctions which reduced transmission life and increased load losses, transmissions were employed which were oversized relative to the actual running speeds and torque loads. Not only was this an impractical solution in terms of the transmission cost itself but, in addition, it presented unnecessary continuous no load power losses on the transmission system and thereby decreased operating system efficiencies.